Harry Potter: Shadowhunter
by Piece Bot
Summary: What if Harry Potter was never found by Aunt Petunia? What if he was found by the Lightwoods instead?
1. Revelations

**Title: Harry Potter: Shadowhunter**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

**Summary: What if Harry Potter was never found by Aunt Petunia? What if he was found by the Lightwoods instead?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing**

'**normal talking'**

"**thought speak"**

**demon language**

* * *

'Albus, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean … the Dursleys are the worst kind of muggles out there. Their son is spoilt rotten … the boy's mother wouldn't stop looking over the fence to spy on their neighbours … the boy's father, oh, the boy's father is the worst there is. I just can't describe him.' McGonagall said exasperatedly.

'Minerva, I'm sure he's going to be fine.' "Besides that little brat will be protected here, after ten years of staying here, he'll be able to be moulded to my will." Dumbledore added as an afterthought in his head.

'But he won't know his real parents. His real family. His real heritage!' Minerva hissed at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ignored her as he put little Harry Potter on the Dursley's front doorstep, with Hagrid weeping quietly in the back, he put a letter in Harry's blanket. The letter stated that, no matter what, he must have the magic beaten out of him. They all turned quietly to head back to Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall still fuming about Dumbledore leaving him on the doorstep of the dreadful Dursley's. They didn't know that on the other side of the world, in New York, a huge flash of light emitted from a map in Hodge's library/study. It didn't go unnoticed. Maryse Lightwood, head of the New York Institute, saw a bright light flash from the library. She went over to investigate and suddenly, as it had come, it went out. She saw a baby boy, maybe a year old, just sleeping in the middle of the library. Maryse was astonished.

'ROBERT!' Maryse yelled as loud as she could.

**Back in Little Whingeing, Surrey….**

The three teachers felt a searing heat from a flash of light on their backs. They all whipped around and saw, where Harry had once been, a mark on the Dursley's front doorstep. They all walked over to take a look and they didn't know what the mark meant. The mark was the mark of Raziel, a sword piercing a gothic-looking _R_. Dumbledore was fuming, not only fuming but furious.

* * *

**This is my first crossover between HP and Mortal Instruments. Hope you all like it!**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLZ?**


	2. 10 Years Later

**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing**

'**normal talking'**

"**thought speak"**

**demon language**

_Maryse Lightwood, head of the New York Institute, saw a bright light flash from the library. She went over to investigate and suddenly, as it had come, it went out. She saw a baby boy, maybe a year old, just sleeping in the middle of the library. Maryse was astonished._

_'ROBERT!' Maryse yelled as loud as she could._

Unfortunately she woke up the whole Institute. She could hear pounding footsteps as everyone who was currently in the Institute, a 3 year-old Alec, a 1 year-old Isabelle, Maryse's husband Robert and Hodge. They all looked stunned to see Maryse holding a baby boy.

'Maryse, where did you get him?' Robert asked tentatively.

'I found him here.' Maryse replied.

'How?'

'Let's see, there was a flash of bright light coming from the library, I just happened to be up at that time, when I went to the library the light vanished and I just happened to find this boy in the middle of the library floor.' Maryse replied with a lengthy explanation.

'Well that answers that. But you can't keep him.'

'Why not?'

'Because … I don't know I guess you can keep him.'

Maryse smiled at that and started making cooing noises.

**10 years later …**

Harry's had a good time at the Institute these past 10 years. Jace has come to the Institute after Valentine, posing as Michael Wayland, staged his death. The Clave thought it would be a good idea to have Jace Wayland go to the New York Institute. Alec and Jace have become _parabatai_, a pair of Nephilim (people with angel blood) warriors who fight together and are closer than siblings. Another newcomer has also come to the Institute.

His name is Murray Goldman. Mike Goldman normally wears a black leather jacket, a smoke-grey t-shirt with black denim jeans and heavy workman boots. Alec normally wears a zipped up hoodie with blue denim jeans and a weapons belt. Isabelle normally wears a short blue skirt with a clinging black top, mid-thigh-high boots and her electrum whip looped around her belt. Jace normally wears a brown suede jacket, a white t-shirt, black training pants and army boots. (I made up the clothing descriptions except for the weapons part) Murray and Harry have become _parabatai_ at almost the same time as Alec and Jace.

**At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry …**

"I think that I should send the Harry Potter boy the acceptance letter. Not that he deserves it. Not after the way Harry disappeared on that dreadful night 10 years ago." Apparently Dumbledore is still fuming about that night. He called Professor McGonagall to his office.

'You called, Albus?'

'Yes, I did. I wanted to know if you still think that it's a good idea to bring Harry Potter and his new-found family the Lightwoods into Hogwarts.'

'Yes.'

'Okay then. I'll make the arrangements.'

He sent out the letters along with a few new ones.

**What ya think? I hope this chapter is good.**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLZ?**


	3. The Letters Arrive

**Chapter 3: The Letters Arrive**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing**

'**normal talking'**

"**thought speak"**

**demon language**

* * *

Owls hooted all around the Institute, making a ruckus so loud that the mundanes (people who aren't shadowhunters) were starting to stare and point. Harry thought that he had better open a window so that the owls can come in. They all flew in, one by one, and landed neatly on the floor of the library.

'What's attached to their legs?' Izzy asked.

'Don't know' Harry replied. He started to take them off and as he did so the owl whose letter Harry took flew back to wherever it came from.

'What are those?' Jace asked.

'Letters by the looks of them.' Harry said.

'Hey, there's one addressed to each of us.' He handed everyone theirs and proceeded to read his own.

_New York Institute_

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

'Did anyone else get the same letter as me?' Harry asked everyone else.

No-one answered. Everyone looked stunned about the letter. Maryse, who was looking over Harry's shoulder reading the letter, started to cry.

'Mum? Mum what's wrong?' Alec looked over and saw his mum break down into tears.

'I'm sorry. I should've told you this years ago.'

'Told me what?'

'When I found you, Harry, I found a letter hidden in your blankets. It was addressed to someone named Petunia Dursley and it said that she was to beat the magic out of you so that when _he_ came back to pick you up to go Hogwarts, you'll be able to obey his orders without question.'

Harry was furious at that. Jace, Alec and Izzy went to go comfort their shell-shocked mum. Harry was still standing holding his letter, going over the words that his adoptive mum said to him. He was furious at Dumbledore. He told his family that he was going to his room and that he needed to lie down. When he got to his room he took out his stele and drew the locking and silence runes on the door. The locking rune is a rune that's used when there is no lock on the door and the user wishes it to be locked. The silence rune is a rune where the user wishes not to be heard by others. He then sat on his bed and started to let all his feelings wash over in the form of tears.

* * *

**So. What do you think?**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLZ?**


	4. At the Platform

**Chapter 4: At the Platform**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR HARRY POTTER. THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the loooooong wait! I think Chapter 3 was put up in late 2011? Anyway hope you like chapter 4!**

'**normal talking'**

"**thought speak"**

**demon language**

* * *

After Harry's sobbing, Maryse knocked on the door but Harry didn't hear her. She then tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "this isn't getting me nowhere." She pulled out her stele and did the open rune on the door. She heard a click and walked in.

'Harry?'

'What do you want?' He sobbed.

'Just so you know, I got everyone's things from a place called Diagon Alley. The only thing I didn't get though, were everyone's wands. All of us have to go there to get that.'

'Oh, okay.' Harry sniffled a bit more but then finally stopped. Maryse took him by the hand and ld him outside. While they waited for the creaky elevator to come rattling up, Jace skidded to halt but unfortunately, before he could stop himself, he skidded right into the elevator, which just open its doors, and banged his head against the wall.

'Jace, you idiot! Look at what you've done!'

'What? My looks aren't that bad, are they?' He asked as he looked at the cracked mirror in the elevator.

'ISABELLE!' Maryse yelled.

'I'M COMING!' Her yell sounded far off.

'Where's Murray?' Harry asked. Murray crept silently up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry looked but Murray had ducked to the other side. They did it like this for a few more times until Murray couldn't stop himself from cracking up. Harry lifted Murray up from the floor and carried him inside the elevator. They waited for the others to come.

**A few hours later …**

Maryse was tapping her foot insistently while Jace snored on the floor of the elevator.

'Where could they be?' Maryse said impatiently.

'I'm sure they'll be here soon.' Just then Isabelle and Alec skidded to a halt and landed in heap at the floor of the elevator, thanks to them tripping over Jace.

'Is it morning yet?' Jace asked.

'It's about three in the afternoon Jace.' Alec said.

'Anyway, where have you been? We have been waiting here for three hours!'

'Really?' Isabelle asked. She shrugged her shoulders and the doors closed with a clang. They stepped out and Maryse drove them to Magnus Bane's apartment. They barged through and stepped through the Portal in the apartment. They thought of Charing Cross road and they got there instantly. Murray felt woozy. He's never travelled by Portal before. He then fell in the middle of the street.

'Murray!' Harry ran up to Murray and heaved him up the steps that led inside the Leaky Cauldron. He sat with him while Maryse went to get some things. She came back and was surprised to see Murray awake.

'Jace did a Waking rune on Murray.' Jace stood there, looking smug and twirling his stele like a baton.

'Good work Jace. Well, we have to go get our wands, come on.' Maryse led them to Ollivander's while everyone else looked around, staring in wonder at the people wearing robes. They only thought warlocks wore robes. They weren't far off. A bell jingled as the group stepped into Ollivander's.

'May I help you?' An old man greeted them.

'Yes, we were looking for wands.'

'Well, you've come to the right place then. Hang on a tick.' Ollivander walked to the back and picked out five different wands. He gave on to Murray. Murray flicked the wand and sparks shot out the end.

'Ah, that wand has a unicorn hair core, six-and-a-half inches long and it's nicely supple.'

'Neat.' He gave one to Jace. Jace gave it a wave and nothing happened. Ollivander frowned and went back to get another one. He handed that one to Jace and sparks shot out the end.

'That wand has a holly leaf core, eight-and-a-quarter inches long and reasonably pliant.' Jace just sat down next to Murray, who was admiring his new wand. He gave the third one to Alec and sparks shot out the end.

'Now that wand has a rosewood core, nine inches, and extremely flexible.' Alec sat down next to the others. He gave the fourth wand to Isabelle and sparks shot out the end.

'I'm on a roll. That wand has a unicorn core as well, although from different unicorns, its eight-and-a-half inches long and it's reasonably springy.'

'YES!' Isabelle shouted and sat down. The bench was getting slightly crowded. Ollivander handed Harry the wand in his hand and nothing happened.

'Hmm.' Was all Ollivander had to say. He brought out a whole lot and after what seemed like half the shop was missing, sparks shout out of the wand that Harry had picked up. It was the last one on the pile.

'Ah, interesting, that this wand chooses you, when its brother, gave you that scar.' He pointed to Harry's now revealed forehead.

'Who owned that wand?' Harry asked politely.

'We mustn't speak his name. He Who must Not Be Named was the owner of that wand. Now shoo,' He made shooing motions with his hands, 'It's free of charge.'

'You sure? I can pay you …' Maryse protested. She was being tugged by Isabelle and Alec. They eventually got outside and Maryse said that they had to choose pets. They got to the Magical Menagerie and came out with what looked like half the shop. Murray had a barn owl, Jace had a black and silvery-grey tabby cat, Isabelle had a Persian cat, that looked a lot like Church, Alec got a bat, and Harry got a snowy owl.

**Back at the Institute …**

Everyone was rushing around trying to get some last minute items into their suitcases. They then rushed out the door, through Magnus's Portal, without even so much as a goodbye to him on the way out, and got into the scarlet Hogwarts Express just as it was leaving the station.

* * *

**Fourth chapter finally done! Just so you know I will be accepting OCs. In a review could you also please put what houses the Shadowhunters should be in? Harry would obviously be in Gryffindor. Thanks. Hope you like it!**


	5. We're Finally At Hogwarts!

**Chapter 5: We're Finally at Hogwarts**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR HARRY POTTER. MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**A/N: Another extremely long wait. I had to wait until a few people put a review in about which houses they're being sorted in.**

* * *

"I cannot believe how close we were to missing the train." Murray said.

"Could we cut it any closer?" Jace replied. They had managed to get on the train just in time. The Hogwarts Express trundled it's way north towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and History. A bright light filled the room they were in and Magnus was talking about them not saying goodbye, much less a hello when they stormed past him. The shadowhunters ignored him and continued happily chatting. Magnus just huffed and puffed and winked out of existence. The door opened and a red-haired boy poked his head in but he saw that it was full and went to look somewhere else.

"Wait." Murray said. The red head put his head back in and said,

"Yeah, what?"

"Why don't you come in and sit?" He shrugged and managed to sit on the bench that had the most space.

"What's your name?"

"Mine's Ron Weasley." Murray sniggered at Ron's name but instantly shut up when Ron looked at him.

"What's all yours?"

"I'm Jace."

"Alec"

"Isabelle."

"Murray."

"Harry."

"Wait, did you just say Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Harry as in Harry Potter?"

"I guess so." He shrugged. "What of it?"

"Do you have the scar?"

"You mean this?" Harry lifted up his fringe so that Ron can look at it.

"Wicked." Was all Ron had to say. The lady with the lunch trolley came by and asked if they wanted anything. The five Shadowhunters was curious as to what Pumpkin Pasties were and decided to try one each. Harry quite liked it. Murray blanched at it. Jace liked it as well as Alec but Isabelle agreed with Murray. She absolutely hated the food. Not long after this, a bushy-haired girl came by and asked if any of them have seen a toad hopping about.

"I haven't seen any toad but you can take Alec if you want. He kind of looks like a toad." Jace replied to her question. Jace outright insulted Alec.

"What's your name?" Ron asked her while Alec began to bop Jace on the head.

"Mine's Hermione and what are yours?" They all introduced themselves and Harry showed her the scar when she asked. She saw that his glasses were a bit broken and said a weird-sounding word.

"Reparo, there, that should fix it nicely." She walked away as they looked at Harry's newly fixed glasses. Isabelle looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark.  
"I'd say that we start to change right?"

**A few hours later …**

The six friends got off the train and on the Hogsmeade platform. A giant wearing a moleskin coat walked out of the gathering fog and bellowed,

"Firs' years! This way please! Come on now!" They all followed the lantern-holding giant to a lot of small, dinghy rowing boats.

"We're meant to get in that?" Jace gestured to the boats. They split up into two groups, one into a boat. Alec, Jace and Isabelle in one, Murray, Harry and Ron in another. The waves were a bit choppy that night and one of them was bound to fall over and into the fathoms-deep lake just mere inches below them. They saw a magnificent sight before them. A castle sat atop a cliff with some stairs snaking down the cliff-top to a dock waiting below. There were some lights on in the biggest hall that they could see from the boats. They docked and made their way up to the castle. The giant led them into the entrance hall and told them to wait for a teacher. A teacher in an emerald-green cloak, a black, pointed hat sat on top her head.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. You will wait here until we get everything set up then we can call you in for the sorting." She walked back the way she came.

"Well. If it isn't the famous Potter. And who are these losers that are with him? A red-head, hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." Someone sneered. The group turned around and saw an extremely pale-blonde haired boy facing them.

"My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out to Harry.

"If you join me, then you don't need to hang around with these losers."

"I think I can sort my friends out thank you very much." Harry batted the hand away and turned back to the front to wait for the professor to come back. While Harry and Malfoy were conversing, Jace and Alec were trying to hold Murray back while Isabelle tried to hold Ron back. It was a struggle but on eventually got free and just as he was about to punch Malfoy in the face the professor had come back. The professor overlooked them and told them to come in. The whole group of first years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Murray heard Hermione saying something about the ceiling and how it was made to reflect the sky above it or something. He was just content to stare at the walls and every single thing he could see as he walked. McGonagall stopped at the front of the hall and stepped aside so that they could see a hat on a stool. It was a very old hat by the look of it. Then, the brim opened up and the hat sung a song:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Not much of a song." Jace whispered to Isabelle. For once Isabelle agreed with him. McGonagall pulled out a very large scroll and read out the names.

"Lightwood, Isabelle!" Isabelle swallowed and walked up to the stool. McGonagall put the hat on top of her head and it fell past her eyes. _Where to put you? You've got cunning, daring, heaps of bravery, better be_

"SLYTHERIN!" The boy from before didn't clap but the others did. She went to the table and sat down.

"Lightwood, Alec!" Alec went up and got the hat put on his head. _You're smart, smarter than most people give you credit for, you've got heaps of bravery like your sister, better be_

"RAVENCLAW!" Alec walked over to the table that was cheering.

"Wayland, Jace!" The hat got barely put on his head when it announced "GRYFFINDOR!" Jace walked over to the table where Harry and Ron where. He sat next to them.

"Goldburn, Murray!" Murray walked up and got the hat placed on his head. The hat barely considered it.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Murray walked over to the only table without his friends. Dumbledore gave out a few notices such as to not go on the third floor, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and other warnings.

"Off to bed!" He delightfully said, although in the back of his mind he was seething with fury at Harry for deserting him.

* * *

**What do you think of the latest chapter?**


	6. The Common Rooms

**Chapter 6: The Common Rooms**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. THE MORTAL INSTRUEMNTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

**A/N: The crossover stories that I have read, all have the characters placed into Gryffindor. I just wanted to mix it up a bit and decided to sort them into the different houses. It's different but I think I can make it work. Now how do I do this?**

* * *

**Slytherin …**

Isabelle Lightwood got up from her place on the bench and she spotted a girl not far from her with blonde hair and red eyes. Izzy walked up to her and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. What's your name?"

"My name is Helen Dracula. Nice to meet you." Helen replied. "You're new here? Be careful of Malfoy." With that, she turned around and headed for the Slytherin common room. 'What's her problem?' She followed everyone else in the group. She tried to look for Helen but the blonde girl was nowhere to be seen. The group of rowdy Slytherins headed into the dungeons, turned left at the first junction, and stopped right in front of a bare, brick wall.

"Students!" A girl shouted. Everyone quieted down and listened to her. Isabelle couldn't see her, but she swore that the voice sounded like Helen's.

"Thank you, for first years, this is the passage to the Slytherin common room. Make sure no one follows you. If they do, then you won't be allowed entry. The password for this year is this: Historical Purity. Make sure you remember it. If you don't then, try to contact me, or the other Prefect, Henry Oswald." At that, she turned to the wall and said the password. The wall opened itself with a grinding of stone against stone. After it was fully open, Helen gestured to the students in front of her and they followed her in.

The corridor looked dark and ominous but when they walked in, torches magically flared to life. The dank passageway suddenly seemed much more cheerful. All the first years were called to the front and were told where the dormitories were. A girl looked out the window and screamed. Helen whipped around and told everyone to calm down. She went to the girl's side, crouched, and saw that the Squid in the lake was against the glass.

She shook her head softly and told her something. The girl nodded happily and went back to the group. Helen stood back up and walked back calmly.

"Don't worry, the glass is thick enough so that all the water from the lake won't come flooding the common room. Now I'll repeat what I said before, the dormitories are downstairs. For the girls, it will be on the left, the boys' is the same on the right. Now, get enough rest so that you'll be ready for tomorrow." Izzy walked up to the girl who had screamed and asked what her name was.

"Ella. That's my name. and yours is?"

"Isabelle Lightwood. Where abouts do you live?"

"I live somewhere in London."

"That's nice, I'm from New York."  
"New York, is that in America?" She asked politely.

"Yes it is."

"Are you an exchange student?"  
"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really." They laughed together and headed for the dormitories. The girls' dorms were painted a sage green and the curtains and bed sheets were more of an olive green. The first year girls chose a bed and slept, to wait for the next day.

**Ravenclaw …**

Alec stood up from the Ravenclaw table and followed the group. A black-haried student pushed his way towards Alec.

"Who are you?" Alec asked politely.

"My name's Edward Terrence."

"Are you a first year too?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I am." They looked over at the Ravenclaw group and realised they had fallen behind. They hurriedly caught up with them. They headed west and waited while the Prefect patiently explained that staircases like to move on their own and that they should all bear in mind that they should be careful of them.

"They like to change." Penelope said. She led them over to a staircase and started to climb it. By the time they reached the fifth floor, they were all out of breath.

"You'd better get used to it. You're going to have to walk up and down these stairs every day. On the plus side, it keeps you fit." They all let out a nervous laugh and proceed up the winding staircase toward the Ravenclaw common room.

"You don't need a password to get into the common room as you do for the others. Instead you have to answer a question. Since you are first years I'll do this one." The door opened its mouth to speak and asked in a contemplative tone.

"What came first, the phoenix or the egg?" She asked.

"I would have to say that it has no beginning but no end either. It just keeps going around and around."

"Very well put dear. Come on in, all of you." She opened herself and let everyone pass. When Alec passed through, the door closed behind him. They were in a circular room, which was wide and airy. There's a midnight blue carpet, with a statue of some sort of woman, probably the founder, and arched windows with azure curtains. The Prefect told them that door on the left of Rowena Ravenclaw is for boys and the door on the right is for girls.

'The statue must be Rowena Ravenclaw.' Alec went to one of the windows and looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts. In the distance he could see a hut and further to the left, somewhere in the forest, a group of flags could be seen. He heard Edward call his name and ran over to him.

"How great is this place?" Edward asked him.

"It's amazing." Considering what he had to do for a living, it was pure bliss. They headed for the boys dorm, picked a bed, and waited for the next day.

**Gryffindor …**

Jace, Harry and Ron got up and followed the group to the front of the staircase. While the Ravenclaws went up the staircase and Hufflepuffs went to their common rooms, Jace could see Slytherin head into the dungeons. A red-headed Prefect had told the group that the staircases move and like to change. 'Like to change!? What kind of place is this?' Jace thought to himself. Jace followed Harry and Ron up the staircase to the seventh floor, past strangely moving pictures and through a passageway all the way to the end. At the end of the dimly lit corridor, a portrait of a fat lady in a toga sung to herself.

"This is the portrait of the Fat Lady." Jace laughed silently. He possibly called it. Maybe. "A password is needed to get passed this point. Don't tell it to other houses and especially not Slytherin. This password must be a closely guarded secret. Now. The password you'll need for the year is: Caput Draconis." When he said it, the Fat Lady opened. Behind was a whole room, no a tower! When Jace walked in, the Fat Lady silently swung back and started her raucous singing again.

"Won't she ever stop?" He asked Ron quietly. Ron just shook his head.

"The dormitories are upstairs and on the left, girls, same for you but on your right." They walked around on the crimson carpet and stared out of the windows. Jace could see a hut on the left, near the border of what he supposed was the Forbidden Forest, and in the distance, he could see a group of flags.

"First years! Head off for bed and be ready for tomorrow!" He called out to the wandering first years and headed off for his dorm. The threesome followed a small, chubby boy and an Irish looking one into the dorms.

"What's your name?" One of them asked. Jace could tell that he sounded Irish just from his accent.

"Mine's Jace Wayland, that's Ron Weasley," He pointed to the redhead, "and this is Harry Potter." Jace pointed to him. They were all in their dormitory by now. There was a central heating chimney and a group of six poster beds arranged around it.

"Hey Dean, you here this? Harry Potter's here." Harry nervously lifted up his fringe before anyone could ask and turned around to get ready for bed. Satisfied for now, Seamus, Dean and the chubby one got ready for bed, along with Ron and Jace. Jace just couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Hufflepuff …**

Murray stood up from the table and sighed. He wished that he got put into one of the other houses. At least he would be with his friends. He looked around and seeing that his house was the last to go, he followed not up, not down but straight ahead and through a white-tiled corridor. Apparently, their common room was on the same floor as the Great Hall. They walked past a picture of a bowl of fruit and stopped by a stack of barrels.

"First years, this is how you get into the Hufflepuff common room. You must tap the lid of the second barrel from the bottom, which is the fourth middle one. You must tap it to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. I'll demonstrate." He tapped the aforementioned lid in a very delightful rhythm. After he stopped, the stack of barrels moved to the side and revealed a narrow passageway. It looked to be very earthy. He gestured for everyone to crawl through ahead of him. They all got down on all fours and started to crawl. Murray was somewhere in the middle.

After all the first years crawled out, a magical substance came out of some flowers and doused them. Whatever it was, they were perfectly clean. The people in front moved away from the entrance to make more room so that the Prefect can show them where the common room is. He came out of the hole, a bunch of earth in his hair and waited for the flowers to douse him. When they did, he moved away and gestured for them to follow him. He led them through some very earthy corridors to end up in a large, fairly spacious, room.

"This is the common room. It is round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it always feels sunny, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There is a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. Our overstuffed sofas and chairs are upholstered in yellow and black, and our dormitories are reached through round doors in the walls of the common room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should you have cold feet. The girls have the left side and the boys have the right."

They all moved to the windows and looked to see if they could see some of the dandelions he was talking about, but it was night time and they all needed sleep. They adjourned to their dormitories and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to start.

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. I had fun writing this. If you review, I may ask you for an OC. For those that have said yes, here's a list:**

**Helen Dracula - killroy225**

**Edward Terrence - edboy4926**

**Melissa Fay - shovelgirlERB000**

**? - Sarah Riddle Potter**

**Alan Tyler - Zerkoz**

**So far. I'm still waiting for the others to give me a reply.**


	7. Double Classes

**Chapter 7: Double classes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning at Hogwarts, well it would be if it wasn't overcast and stormy. In the eight dormitories of the Hogwarts houses, everyone was starting to wake up. The same can't be said for Jace, as he was still sleeping by the time breakfast was over.

* * *

**Slytherin …**

Isabelle Lightwood sat up in bed and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She finished rubbing them and looked over to where Ella slept. Ella was awake also. They both got dressed and headed out of the common room and into the Great Hall for breakfast. The Slytherin table had all sorts of food on it. There were stacks of toasts and best of all, stacks of PANCAKES!

As she sat down, she noticed that the other houses walked in. She tried to spot her friends but there were too many people in the way. She struck up a conversation with Ella about London. That is, until Professor Snape came by and gave them their time tables. Isabelle looked at hers and saw that she had Double Potions, Double Charms and Herbology. 'Let's see, double Potions with Gryffindor and double Charms with Hufflepuff. Great. At least I'll see my friends.' Isabelle thought.

"Hey Ella, what do you have?" Isabelle looked over and saw that she had the same as Isabelle. Across from where Izzy sat, Helen was looking over her own time table and noticed that she double everything today.

"Great, its double classes all day today, yay." She said, sounding bored.

**Gryffindor …**

Jace looked up, munching on a piece of toast rather hurriedly as he realised he was late for breakfast. He had quickly dashed down the Moving Staircase, into the Great Hall and managed to catch up to Harry and the others quite quickly. Of course, Shadowhunters have to be fit anyway. His group of friends all sat down and began to eat on either toast or pancakes. Professor McGonagall walked up and placed their term timetables in front of them. Jace looked at his and saw that he had Double Potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration and Double DADA with Hufflepuff. He looked over to Ron, who had groaned with dismay.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Potions." He answered.

"What about it?"

"Snape." He could only reply, as if that would explain everything. "The greasy-haired one. He's Head of Slytherin and the Potions teacher."

"Sounds like fun."

**Hufflepuff …**

'No wonder everyone smells faintly of dirt. They all have to crawl through that earthy hole just to get in and out.' Murray thought to himself. He was beginning to smell of dirt as well, no matter how many showers he took, he just couldn't get the stink off. As he began to munch on his second bowl of cereal, he saw a timetable fly by. He grabbed it and realised it had his name on it. 'Let's see what we have here … man that's a lot of subjects! Oh boy.' He looked it over for the third time and finally began to see a pattern emerge.

The first item was double History of Magic. Second was double Charms with Slytherin, that'll be fun, and the third was double DADA with Gryffindor. He quickly swallowed some pumpkin juice, which tasted quite nice, after you added a whole lot of sugar to it, but anyway, finished his cereal and headed back to his dorm to get ready. 'I hope I haven't forgotten the combination.'

**Ravenclaw …**

Alec looked up from his piece of toast to see a piece of paper land in front of him. It looked like a timetable. He picked it up and read the day's subjects. 'Let's see … first, double History of Magic with Hufflepuff, second, Flying lessons, not so sure about that, thirdly, Astronomy. OOH! Sounds like fun.' When he looked up from reading his timetable he noticed someone sitting across from him and Edward. She looked like she was fourteen, red-brown hair, extremely pale skin, looks almost like a vampire and she had brown rectangular glasses.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Melissa Fay."

"Nice name. You from London?"

"Yeah, I am. You from America?"

"How can you tell?"

"Your accent sounds American."

Alec nodded, stood up, and got ready for double History of Magic.

"Hey, Edward, have you got double History of Magic first?"

"Yeah, you have as well?" Edward replied.

"Yeah, come on, let's go get ready."

**THE FIRST LOT OF LESSONS …**

**Double Potions …**

The Slytherins were already waiting for the Gryffindors to come down to the Potions classroom. Jace, Harry and Ron tried to find Isabelle. They eventually found with another Slytherin, round about the same age as the rest of them.

"Hey Isabelle! Who's this?" Jace asked.

"My name is Ella."

"Nice name." Ron said. At that moment the door opened, cutting all chatter as they saw the figure who opened it. It was Snape.

"Oh great." Ron groaned.

"Class, you may come in." He said slowly. He swept his cloak about himself and stalked back into the classroom. The room was full of multi-coloured fumes. There were cauldrons stacked on top of the tables, which were arranged around a central stone podium. Snape walked up to his desk on the podium and addressed the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." By this time, everyone had seated themselves around the tables as best they could.

"That was cheerful." Ron said. Jace then noticed a quill scratching. He looked over to the source and spotted it coming from Harry. Jace looked up and saw Snape sweep his way towards the group.

"What's this? Potter, if you are so keen to learn, then please tell me. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir." Harry answered. Snape looked flustered.

"Then tell me this, Potter, what concoction makes up the Draught of Living Death?" Isabelle noticed that bushy-haired girl from the train put her hand up.

"I don't know Professor, but it's a shame you're not asking her about it." He pointed to where Hermione was. A few people laughed at that. Jace noticed that a vein was throbbing in his temple.

"For your information Potter, an infusion of wormwood and asphodel make an infusion of a sleeping so powerful that it is called the Draught of Living Death. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, which is also called aconite. Also, a bezoar stone is taken from the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons. Any questions?"

"I've got a question sir." A girl with thick, dark and reddish-brown hair spoke.

"Yes Miss Sky?"

"You didn't ask him anything about bezoar stones and I'm also curious as to what poisons it cures." Snape's mouth gaped open as did everyone else's. All the while, Miss Sky just beamed.

"It would take a while to list all the poisons that a bezoar can cure but I would all like you to make me a potion. This particular potion is called the Pepperup potion. This potion can cure symptoms of various cold temperatures. It also has a strange side-effect of making steam come out of the drinker's ears. I would like you to brew it, put it in a vial clearly labelled, and hand it in by the end of today's lesson." Snape sounded a teeny bit frazzled.

**Double History of Magic …**

Murray hurried along the corridors, trying to find the History of Magic classroom. He encountered a rather rude ghost along the way. The ghost was wearing one of those old fancy suits, with tails. It kept blowing raspberries at him and everything.

"Knock it off! I'm late for class!"

"Ooh! Murray Wurray is late for class. Oh wait, it's your first day so I'll cut you some slack. You won't be so lucky next time." He sneered. He then zoomed off to find another victim. Murray kept looking for the classroom. He then remembered that the portraits could speak, as well as move. He asked a portrait of a rather snobbish-looking man.

"Can you tell me where the History of Magic classroom is? Please?" The portrait hesitated for a moment then gave him some directions. Murray thanked him and took off at a speed that would have made a vampire proud. The door was just about to close when he banged into it.

"Ouch … that hurt." He sat up and rubbed his forehead. He quickly got to his seat and looked around for Alec. He spotted him just below and caught his attention.

"You're late."

"You think? Who's that next to you?"

"His name's Edward. Look behind you." He said that last part to Edward. Edward looked and waved. As Murray opened his mouth, he saw a ghost walk _right through the chalkboard_! Murray's seen some weird things during his brief time as a Shadowhunter but this was just plain weird.

A _ghost_ was teaching the class. When he talked it was just a buzzing sound in everyone's head. 'No wonder they told me it was boring. He just drones on and on.' Murray managed to listen just enough to take a few note before he started to sleep. He was talking about this Goblin war. That was nothing compared to what Shadowhunters had to go through on a daily basis. But it still seemed pretty awful.

**THE SECOND LOT OF LESSONS …**

**Double Charms …**

Isabelle exited the dungeon after completing a hopefully successful Pepperup potion.

"What's next on the timetable?"

"Double Charms with Hufflepuff."

"Okay." They both walked up the stairs and headed for Charms class. By the time they got there, they noticed that the entirety of the Hufflepuff portion was rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Isabelle spotted Murray and walked over.

"What's the matter with you?"

"History … yawn … of Magic. It's quite boring."

"I'd bet it is. No wonder you're tired."

"Who's that?" Murray noticed Ella for the first time.

"This is Ella. She's a friend." Before they could cha some more, the door opened and everyone filed in. The trio managed to sit next to each other and waited for the Professor to show himself. The Professor got up on a stack of books behind his desk and greeted the class.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Flitwick and today, I am going to show you how to do the levitation charm. Now, watch what I do." He picked up his wand and gave it a swish and a flick. He then muttered an incantation and they saw the feather, which was resting on the desk, rise up slowly into the air. They then clapped and wited for his instructions.

"On your desks are feathers. White feathers. Hey are to practice the spell on. All you have to do is this," He did the same motion as before, "and say 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Give it a try." He said in his squeaky voice. Murray picked up his feather and looked at it weirdly. He then picked up his wand and waved it until he got the motion down. Now came the hard part.

He said the words, gave a swish and a flick, then _BANG!_ The feather exploded in his face. He could hear Isabelle and Ella giggle at his attempt. He stuck his hand up and requested another feather. Isabelle tried it, said the words, and got the feather to rise up a few feet off the desk. Ella got the same result. Murray grumbled the whole time as he was afraid it was going to explode again. At the end of class, he asked Professor Flitwick if he could practice the spell for homework. Flitwick agreed and let him.

**Transfiguration …**

Transfiguration sounded rather interesting, to Harry and Ron at least. To Rhiannon and Jace, it sounded boring. Jace had asked what Miss Sky's name was after Potions. She told him, then the group of four headed off to Transfiguration. The bushy-haired girl told them that Transfiguration was the art of transforming different objects into other objects. It sounded like she swallowed a dictionary with the way she carried on.

"Isn't your name Harry Potter?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, so?" Harry was absolutely tired of people asking him to show them his lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"So, I heard that you went missing ten years ago."  
"Really? Why's that?" He was confused.

"Yeah, I heard about that as well. But how could you have known about it? I don't mean to offend you but you were a Muggle until Dumbledore contacted you." Harry still hadn't had his question answered.

"I picked up a few things."  
"Hmph!" Ron crossed his arms and didn't say anything else.

"What's your name?" Rhiannon asked.

"My name is Hermione Granger." The door opened and Professor McGonagall let the students in. They were all chatting away, and then McGonagall shushed them. Everyone took their seats, with Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at one bench, and Jace and Rhiannon sitting at another. Jace noticed that there was a rubber mouse on his desk. By the squeals ranging across the room, he must have guessed that the others noticed as well.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and I will have QUIET!" Her voice rang around the room. "Now, I will teach you how to turn the rubber mice on your desks, into furred gloves. Watch what I do." She did some sort of wave that ended up being a figure eight, said an incantation and the mouse on her desk ended up being furred gloves. "I would like you all to practice the motion first. Once you've done that, say these words 'Hocum Pocum' and hopefully you will succeed."

She had a rather worried look on her face for some reason. "Begin." Everyone started to practice the motion that she had done. Rhiannon and Hermione got it right first time, and they had even turned their mice into furred gloves. Jace had just gotten the motion down and was about to say the words when Rhiannon bumped him. His spell went flying around the room and ended up turning McGonagall's hat into a toad. Everyone laughed at Jace's antics. He tried to do the spell again when McGonagall came over and placed the toad in front of him.

"Mr. Wayland, I would like you to try and bring my hat back please."

"But I don't know how to do the motion for that sort of spell." McGonagall showed him and he attempted the spell. On the first try, the toad only gave a miserable croak, every time after that, the toad gave another miserable croak. But on what was perhaps the fiftieth try, he managed to turn it back into McGonagall's hat.

"Thank you Mr. Wayland." His friends had shocked look on their faces.

"What?"

* * *

**I'm going to end it here as the chapter will be way too long. The next part will hopefully be up soon. I hope you've enjoyed this first part.**

**The full list of OCs are here:**

**Helen Dracula - killroy225**

**Edward Terrence - edboy4926**

**Melissa Fay - shovelgirlERB000**

**Ella - Sarah Riddle Potter**

**Alan Tyler - Zerkoz**

**Rhiannon Sky - Renn of Pell**

**Alex Smith - The Band of Thieves**

**? - Nicole Worley**


	8. More Classes

**Chapter 8: More Classes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR HARRY POTTER. THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

What Harry did though, remains to be seen. He enlisted the help of Fred and George and they quickly set up a prank for Jace. Harry went over to Jace's bed and promptly yelled "DEMONS!" Jace immediately sat up and floundered for his stele. He opened his eyes and that set off the trap.

* * *

**Flying…**

The Ravenclaw students, having finished their last lesson, walked out onto the Quidditch pitch for their first flying lesson.

"Hello Ravenclaws. Welcome to your first flying lesson." Madam Hooch, the referee for Quidditch, turned around and looked at the students lined up next to their brooms.

"I want all of you to step up to your brooms, place your right hand, or left, over the broom and say up!" Everyone chanted up. Alec's broom waggled a bit but then flew off to who knows where, probably to the Forbidden Forest.

"I said up not go." Alec whined. Edward's broom had jumped up a bit but the proceeded to whack Alec on the head.

"Oi! Knock it off will you." Alec told Edward, all the while trying to keep the broom from hitting his head.

"That's enough Mr. Terrence! Mr. Lightwood, go and retrieve your broom." Madam Hooch directed the boys.

"But Professor, I've got no control over how my broom acts." Edward exclaimed.

"My broom flew off somewhere. I have no idea where it went!" Alec piped up. Madam Hooch just rubbed her eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Seeing as I can't let you continue class without a broom Mr. Lightwood, then please go get another one from the broom cupboard. Mr. Terrence, come here please." Edward walked over and began to listen as the professor tried to vainly teach him the finer workings of a broom's connection with their owners. Alec, meanwhile, went to the broom cupboard to get another broom.

When he came back a few minutes later, the whole class was struggling to not laugh as he saw Edward promptly yawn from Madam Hooch's lecture. 'This is going to be a long lesson.' Alec thought. A latecomer to the class, Alan Tyler, quickly squeaked his apology to Madam hooch and proceeded to lift his broom. He said up and the brrom zoomed upwards, straight past his hand, and it kept on going up and up and up.

"Oh great, another runaway broom." Madam Hooch groaned, as she watched the newcomer's broom zoom all the way to outer space.

**Lunch Break …**

After everyone had finished lunch, they all headed outside for a well deserved break. The largely increased group of friends gathered around, under the shade of a tree. Murray, Isabelle, Ella, Rhiannon, Helen, Jace, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Alan, Melissa and Edward all talked about their various classes. Murray moaned in embarrassment as Isabelle cleverly retold the tale of his exploding feather.

"Is it okay if I bring a friend to join the group?" Everyone nodded and Melissa came back with a Slytherin girl. She looked fourteen, had black hair and stunning blue eyes. "Everyone, this is Alex Smith. Alex, this is everyone." Everyone chorused a "Hi". Alex just listened in to what they've been up to. Jace looked proud of himself as Rhiannon told them how he had turned McGonagall's hat into a toad and back into a hat in Transfiguration. Alec, Edward and Alan made them laugh as they told them how their brooms did various things when they said up.

"HEY!" The group turned to find two red-heads coming towards them. It looked like they were holding a broom.

"Is this yours?" One of them asked. Alec realised that it was his runaway broom.

"That's mine." Alec sounded surprised.

"Yours? When you said 'up' did it zoom off somewhere?" He nodded. "That was one of our jokes." Ron laughed at what his brothers had said. "Do you remember if one of the brooms in Hooch's class started whacking a random person on the head, and another broom zoom into space?" Alan and Edward nodded. "That was us too."

**THIRD LOT OF LESSONS …**

**Double DADA …**

Professor Quirrel let the children into the classroom. They waited patiently while he said the instructions. Jace, Rhiannon and Murray all sat at one table, while Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at another.

"G-g-g-good aft-t-t-ternoon c-c-c-class. Today we will be learning about-t-t-t a rather d-d-d-d-d-difficult sp-sp-sp-sp-spell called Lumos. Ever heard of it?" Quirrel stuttered. Hermione and Rhiannon immediately put their hands up. Their friends just groaned at what was to come.

"Yes, Miss, uh," He couldn't decide which one to pick. Murray pulled Rhiannon's hand down. She shot it back up as soon as he let go. The class watched the exchange go on for about ten minutes before, finally, Quirrel asked Hermione. "Miss Granger, would you c-c-c-care to answer?" Rhiannon pouted.

"Please, sir, Lumos is a spell which can let the user cast light over any area of darkness." Quirrel nodded and proceeded to show the class how to perform it. Quirrel shuttered the cnadles and windows. Harry tried to cast it. It took him a few attempts but he got it lit up. Hermione and Rhiannon got it lit up first time, surprise, surprise. Murray's wand flew out of his hand and began to make random shotgun noises. Jace's and Ron's wands ended up flaring an extremely powerful light that made everyone go blind for about half a minute.

**Herbology …**

Isabelle Lightwood never really liked plants. Sure, they have an observatory/garden back at the New York Institute, but she just never really got into it. She followed Ella into Greenhouse 3 and waited for instructions. There was a buzz of chatter in the air until a weird plant started to scream shrilly. Everyone clapped their hands to their ears and tried to block out the noise but some people were unlucky.

Those people ended up fainting right on the spot. Isabelle looked to see where Ella had gone and it turns out that she had ended up fainting like some of the other kids.

"Sorry about that class." A squat little witch with short grey hair spoke. "My name is Professor Sprout and it seems like some of you have fainted. Oh dear. Well, I suppose they will have to be carted to the Infirmary. That can be done later. Now, I would like you all to listen carefully. Today's lesson is all about learning the different types of magic, edible plants in the wizarding world."

She held up a diagram of a peculiar plant. It looked a fat, thick piece of seaweed all rolled up into a tight circle, rather like the way a snail's shell curves into itself.

"Professor," A girl with startling black hair spoke.

"Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"What is that?" She pointed to the weird diagram.

"I was just about to get to that. This is Gillyweed."

"Gillyweed? Ew." Ella said. Isabelle was surprised to see her recover.

"What happened to you?" Isabelle asked.

"I was sleeping."

"Oh is that all?"

"Miss Lightwood! Stop talking please."

**Dinner …**

Everyone piled into the Great Hall, eager to get their hands on everything in sight. Ron got to the table and started to grab drumstick after drumstick. Hermione wasn't really a heavy eater but she piled mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Ron? What wab thad in DADA?" Harry asked his red-headed friend through a mouthful of beef. Ron managed to swallow his food and replied,

"Don't know. It just sort of, happened." Meanwhile, Jace was shaking his head, still trying to clear his vision after that brilliant flash of light.

"You alright Jace?" Harry asked, feeling concern for his friend.

"Yeah …" He blinked a few times and shook his head a bit more. "Oh, that's better. What's for dinner? YES!" He spotted pudding and began to spoon it into his bowl.

Isabelle couldn't stop thinking about that Gillyweed. 'Suppose to help you breathe underwater for an hour? Ridiculous.' She thought.  
"That was a great lesson. Don't you think?"

"You were out for about half of the lesson and spent the rest of that time trying to catch up."

"Oh. Right." They both sat down and began to eat.

Murray wasn't able to stop his wand from making those shotgun noises until Quirrel cast a spell to make it stop doing that. He spotted mashed potato and drumsticks, he piled them onto his plate and began to chew.

Alec just couldn't wait for the Astronomy lesson. He looked at his timetable and saw that it was at _midnight_!? 'Oh, I'm going to have a long night.'

"What are you moaning about?" A girl asked him. He looked to his left and he saw a girl with black hair. He noticed that there was a blue streak on the left side of her hair. If he looked closer, he could see that she a mixture of green and hazel eyes.

"Astronomy. It's on at midnight."

"Is that all?"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Ashlynn Serra."

"Okay, I'm Alec."

He then spotted some beef and lamb, put them on his plate, and munched.

**Astronomy …**

Alec was absolutely tired. All of the Ravenclaw first years had to wait till _midnight_ to be able to do Astronomy. Beside Edward was yawning in earnest. Alan copied the action. Alec was just about to yawn when the Astronomy teacher walked in. They were all lined up at the base of the Astronomy tower and they all had to climb up the dizzying staircase. Now they'll be even more tired.

When everyone eventually huffed their way to the top, the professor told them the instructions.

"My name is Professor Sinistra and I teach Astronomy. We will be looking at the stars, obviously, and try to make constellations out of them. Any questions?" She sounded bored. Alan stuck his hand up.

"Yes Mr. Tyler?"

"How can we look at the stars if there aren't any to look at?" Professor Sinistra looked up and saw that there were, indeed, no stars out.

"Well, that ends class. Back to bed." The whole class groaned.

* * *

**That's the third lot of lessons. Hope you enjoyed reading them!**

**This is the full list of OCs:**

**Helen Dracula - killroy225**

**Edward Terrence - edboy4926**

**Melissa Fay - shovelgirlERB000**

**Ella - Sarah Riddle Potter**

**Alan Tyler - Zerkoz**

**Rhiannon Sky - Renn of Pell**

**Alex Smith - The Band of Thieves**

**Ashlynn Serra - Nicole Worley**


	9. Flying Lessons

**Chapter 9: Flying Lessons**

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

The trap in question went something like this: Jace opens his eyes, a piece of string magically attached to a set of bowling balls fly off the top of the heater, they then smack him in the face. Jace looked around blearily after being knocked out for a few brief moments, then turned his head sharply to the source of Fred's and George's laughter.

* * *

**Double Flying (Slytherin and Gryffindor) …**

The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years lined up on either side of their broomsticks and shouted up. Ron's broom smacked him in the nose, eliciting a loud "OW!" from Ron. Hermione's just stayed on the ground after twirling around for a bit. Rhiannon's broom managed to make a loud farting sound and then jump into her hand. Harry's smoothly glided off the ground to rest neatly into his hand.

The Slytherin's got their brooms off the ground and into their hands with a few exceptions. Isabelle and Ella. Ella's broom zoomed into the air, did a loop-de-loop and ended up smacking into the side of the castle at a phenomenal speed, causing it to splint into various sized pieces. Isabelle's broom didn't have a problem, that is, until it landed in her hand. When it landed, she shot off with the broom magically glued.

"HELP!" She screamed, She flew into the air, feeling the cold wind bite her, then she started to freefall. Madam Hooch flew up beside her and told her to relax. Isabelle relaxed and that caused her poor broom to zoom off somewhere. Possibly to the same place Alec's went. Hooch caught Isabelle and they dropped gently to the ground. Every single person there laughed at the friends' comedy. Seamus held up a Remembrall to Neville and told him that if he forgot something, then the Remembrall would help him remember it.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville sadly told Seamus. Malfoy came up to the duo and yanked it out of Neville's hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Neville made a lunge for it but Malfoy was too quick for him. He danced out of Neville's reach and when Neville charged at him, he stepped out of the way and stuck his foot out. His cronies laughed at Neville but Harry was having none of it. He pulled his stele out and proceeded to Mark Malfoy but Isabelle stopped him.

"Why not." It wasn't a question.

"You know what happens when you mark a mundane. They either become driven mad by the Angelic power it contains, or they turn into Forsaken."  
"Fine." He muttered.

**After lunch …**

**Flying (Hufflepuff) …**

Murray shot his hand over his broom and said up. Murray looked at his broom. The broom in question was looking back? The broom seemed to have sprouted eyes.

"Oi. Whatchya doing there boyo?" It spoke! Not only that, the broom sounded Irish!

"Mr. Goldburn! What are you doing with that broom?"

"Nothing!" He quickly shouted back. He told his broom to keep quiet and do what he said.  
"I'll be having none of that boyo. This broom ain't listening to no wet-behind-the-ears scum." The broom shook its handle and ended up burrowing its way through the Earth. Madam Hooch strode up.

"Where's your broom?"

"My broom?" Murray had a blank look on his face.

"Yes your broom. Where is it?" He just pointed at his feet. Hooch looked down and noticed a broom-sized hole.

"Not again." She stroked her temple and told Murray to come with her. They walked up to Dumbledore's office. She said the password (sherbet lemon) and walked up the slowly revolving staircase. To his surprise he saw his friends there. Harry, Jace, Alec and Isabelle were there.

"Yes Professor? What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"We've had another broom-tunnelling incident. Again." She left Murray there and went back to her class.

"Murray was it?" He nodded.

"What were you doing when this happened?"

"I was trying to get my broom to leap into my hand when it sprouted eyes or something. It even had a mouth! When it spoke, it sounded Irish." Dumbledore blinked. Ever since these five Shadowhunters came to Hogwarts, there have been reports of accidents happening around these five particular students.

"Have you ever wondered why these things keep happening to you?" They all shook their heads.

"It's because," He was now pacing around the room. "The angel blood that makes you part Nephilim, reacts to magical objects. Especially objects that channel magical energy like the brooms and your wands. We've never had Shadowhunters here at Hogwarts before so this is new for us as well." Isabelle put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Lightwood?"  
"Professor, are we going to het expelled?"

"No my dear, of course not. No. I just want you to take a break from school for a little bit. Say, about three weeks."

"So you're suspending us." Isabelle deadpanned.

"Yes. But only because we can't have you around while we try to Nephilim-proof Hogwarts."

The five students solemnly walked out of the office and headed for Hogsmeade station. They encountered their friends along the way but the group ignored them. When the got back to Kings Cross Station, Maryse and Robert were waiting for them.  
"Look on the bright side. At least you'll be home over the Christmas break." They didn't realise it was so close to Christmas. They gave each other happy looks and shouted,

"CHRISTMAS!"


End file.
